Freedom War
by Bookz4life44
Summary: My names Logan I'm 14 year old girl and as far as I know the war needs to end but both sides won't stop and as my father who is confirmed dead told me this war will never end until one side ends up dead. My name is Logan I am 14 year old freedom fighter and I know I need to help end this war, save my sisters and loved ones, and most importantly survive.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a little girl the worst sound I ever thought I could ever hear was the loud crackle and boom of lighting and thunder. When the war started lightning and thunder where no longer a thing to fear but a thing to praise knowing it was not the sound of bombs falling down and destroying everything you love and know. The bombs that cause me every time I hear the sound even if its not real to hide and cradle up and scream and cry tears that didn't need to come. Those booms where the exact thing that woke me up but before every boom happened the sirens go off and that's what happened.

A loud aery streaking siren that I know will cause me a few sleepless nights or more goes off along with the sound of horror filled screams which quickly wakes me. At first I freeze but then in record breaking time I rise up grab my flashlight put on my sweater shirt that belonged to my father which covers my nightgown down to my hips along with my old dirty rain boots and sprint to my two probably bawling and terrified sisters as I hear a scream coming from behind me probably coming from rose my room mate who's father use to own and run the old library.

As I run down the halls of the bomb shelters where any children who are still alive which is few and any children of the freedom soldiers who live in our territory.

I crane my neck to the side and look into the room of Mr. And Mrs. Lin's two children Lily the four year old who is in any way I've seen anti social and will only come out of their room when it's time to eat or if Charlie her brother who makes her; who is 15 one year older than me who always flirts with me and any other girls above the age of ten in the shelter.

I shine my flashlight on Charlie's face and it looks horrified but the look on Lily's who has crawled out of bed to his side is fare more worse. Charlie spots me and is about to yell something when the first bombs hits it shakes and rumbles the whole shelter which sends a straight movement of panic into my body making me lose balance and falling backwards onto the hard cement floors as I hear several screams and shoots come from up and down the halls

I take a huge breathe back in after harshly getting the wind knocked out of me. I look up and a big pad of dust falls and lands covering my entire face, and oh does it burn. Ican feel my eyes start flaring up and my both legs and arms feel like some one ripped off my skin then dipped me into a tub filled with alcohol . I let out a whale and start crying and try rubbing my eyes but it hurts too much. After a while someone comes out of their room and I see its Charlie. I quickly try to sit up but soon after attempting to, I fall back and feel a sharp pain on both legs and arms I slowly cradle up into a ball then suddenly someone who I am predicting is Charlie shines a flashlight on me."Hey someone's over there, wait its...oh my gosh Logan!"he yells. I see him quickly give his flashlight to someone who's looks like Dylan my sister which it is! Thank god I think but I can't help but think where is Marley.

Charlie quickly runs over and grabs both of my stiff and burning arms and painfully pulls me up onto my whopply legs which I almost tip over but Charlie quickly grabs onto my waist and helps me stand straight. "Woah logs you really took a fall there didn't you?" Ugh logs I hate when he calls me that. He looks at me awkwardly and tries to rub some dust off me. Suddenly I start coughing up what ever dust I swallowed down from the fall "Where's Mar-" I let out another cough but this time instead of dust and mucase coming out I see nothing but blood some of it lands on Charlie and it makes his eyes become almost the size tennis balls. I look to the side and see a solider running over looking even worse than I do but then I lose feeling in my legs and that's when everything goes black Then the third boom goes off.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of crying, sniffling, moaning children, the rumbling of engines, and the sound of gravel against tires.

I look up to see the side of my youngest sisters cubby face Dylan. Thank god I think knowing that means that Marley must be around.

When she sees I'm awake she looks down at me with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. I put my hand on the nearest side of her face while one of her warm tears drops onto my forehead. I smile back and painfully try propping up my elbows and swigging my long legs over the rusting metal bench attacked to the side of the truck.

I look around and see almost everyone expect the older kids my age which means there wasn't enough room for the older ones but it doesn't make sense considering the non lacking on space their usually is when they move us to a different shelter.

Then everything around me goes silent and my mind goes blank but I can still see everyone's mouth's moving up and down and then quickly as that my world falls apart when my focus comes back and Then I realize Marley isn't here! I frantically start looking around the back of the truck and when I don't see her I look to the side and see Dylan and just by looking in my eyes I know she can tell what I'm thinking non surprisingly my prediction is correct for what follows she breaks down and falls into my arms

Then like I'm her mother I pick her up and set her on my lab and start silently calming her down while rubbing small circles around her back with my free non bleeding hand.

She sniffles and looks up at me with those eyes oh those big blue beautiful eyes that my father had then make me zone out and start thinking of the times before this all started before the full image of father can come to my mind I feel little hands start tugging my arm and I hear Dylan start whining desperately "momma "which Dylan use to call me when she was just a sad baby because she never knew mother and considering that I practically raised her.

"Yes baby."I answer back quietly while rocking her back and forth both shocked knowing in that the only way she would ever call me mommaI Is if she was in that big state of sadness "I um." Dylan quietly says after sniffling again leaving buggers run down her filth and blood stained night gown. "I told um Marley not to go back to room cuz you where der but she wanted to go back and...and-" That's when she starts crying again which makes someone yell in a eastern accent shut up!

It makes Dylan start weeping quietly and shove her face into the crock of my neck and leaves me shocked and completely angered I quickly move my face to the side and see the eyes of no other than _Noah t_ he son of the flight general who my father was sent to fly for.

I remember when Noah joined our little group of terrified children he expected everyone to bow down and kiss he's new expensive shoes but got nothing but a bunch of dirty looks. I remember how I eased dropped in the conversation on the night he came here when the solider was telling the head mistress that his father general Marcus Harris had died in battle which made me start balling when I came back to my room thinking that must of meant father had died too. And because of his mother rather selfish suicide. Which makes me feel sorry for him but at the same time not considering he hasn't gone through nearly 1 fourth of the stuff all of these children here have been through in my heart I have a hate for him. I also remember head mistress sighing and saying when's enough gonna be enough which stayed in my mind for the next couple of nights. That night I couldn't sleep because finally someone had said what I could have never said to someone. Father was always wise and unless it was something that had to be said he never spoke his mind. The time before the war began before the soldiers split father said that the solders where losing and dying a battle against a country that 89 years ago attacked America by destroying two large towers that killed a lot of people. So one morning after seeing the amount of deaths on our television father shook his head and said when is enough gonna be enough.

"Why don't shut your big fat daddy's little rich boy mouth!" I growl back to Noah which makes him turn around start pouting and sniffling like the rest of the children.

I start cradling Dayan again and can feel all of the little blood shot eyes on me after my fight with Noah.

"Logan?" I hear someone call coming from the back of the truck and right away I recognize the voice _Lincoln_.

I set now sleeping Dylan down and walk back to him and give me a big hug which must of caught him off guard considering the way his stumbled back a step. I hold him close and inhale in the sent of metal and sweat which makes me feel like home and finally when I pull away I look at him and see a huge bruise on the whole left side of his face and dry blood stained on his jaw. I softly touch his jaw and feel his hand grasp my hand and hold on to it hard as he rests his forehead on my forehead.

After a Moment of breathing in each other's breaths I pull away a few inches or so "What's going on?" Lincoln responds slowly."The solders came after the bombing and took all the healthy children above age ten-" before he can finish I pull away and start breathing heavily which makes him put a hand on my mouth and pulls me close and start rubbing my back. I shove him of me and start crying. "Why would they do why they they have Marley?!" "Shh" Lincoln says calmly which calms me down. "Logan" he's says and then pauses for a second looking into my eyes seriously "that bombing" he says after pausing "didn't just hit us it hit people from all over it wasn't one of those small where gonna have to move to a different shelters bomb. When I woke up I remember seeing everyone asleep and hearing two soldiers talk about how how..."he pauses and I see a tear go down the side of his face "they they...took over Arkansa."

I put my hand over my mouth and let out a sob which wakes half of the children around us.

I fall into Lincoln and start sobbing like a baby. Lincoln effortlessly picks me up starts to cry along with me.

It feels stupid but I can't help but cry along with him. I can't even think straight. My home all those memories gone like that. After a while he sets me done and his serious face is back. After taking a deep breathe he starts talking again.

"And now the freedom spoilers don't have a choice they need new nurses and soldiers-" So if they die they'll just replace them with three year old?!"I say with disgust while throwing my hands up in the air. "I don't know Logan." Lincoln respond with anger and sadness at the same time in his voice which makes me start crying into him again.

What feels like hours later I start fulling start calming down and look up to him and notice I'm siting sideways on his lap and that my head is tucked in between his two shoulders and that's his head is resting on the side of my head and his two arms are draped around me like two bars of a prison cell but Instead of feeling cold and trapped they feel warm and protective.

After a minute he starts whispering name I realize that I have fallen asleep and quickly both embarrassed and shy sit up and by the way his smirk looks makes my checks turn red as a tomato and put my face in my hands too embarrassed to look. By the way he chuckles I can tell his is both humored and content.

After that I began to lay the side of my head in the crock of his neck when he catches me of guard with a kiss on the check which makes my checks burn up way worse than before when I snuggle into him further.

"Lincoln?" I ask quietly after a while he answers back with an un hum back while playing with my snarly hair.

"I'm scared." I answer back which I know is stupid because who in their right mind wouldn't be scared. Then quickly before he can answer back "I'm scared to be a nurse." I turn my head and see into his eyes I know he's thinking the same exact thing. "There gonna see where both heathy and send me to be nurse and try to help wounded soldiers...and you..."I pause and see he's turned his face away from me. I grab he's chin lightly remembering the blood and look him in the face. I take a deep breathe and straight out say it "I need to be a solider." Before he can answer I speak. "I heard head mistress talk about how the nurses are being rapped." I say in a sob which makes Lincoln look at me with pity and fear. "Logan." he says in a whisper while whipping away the tears on my check with his thumb. He knows I'm afraid of rape and abuse because that was the thing that killed my older sister. "Logan your tuff you won't let that happen."I move his hand away and look not into his eyes but the floor. "If if I'm tuff enough." I stutter "than I can be with you." I beg desperately this time looking into his beautiful brown eyes filled with love and hope that each day fades away.

Still looking at the floor a tear spills down his face and his shakes his head with anger. "This isn't right" I reach for his face to plant a kiss but before he can he grabs both of my hands and looks me in the eyes more intense than I think I've ever had a pare of eyes on me. "We shouldn't be worrying about which one of us is gonna die. We should be worrying about grades...or or about who's going to win the next football game." I try to look away but he grabs my face with both hands. "Logan" he says pausing until he knows I have his full attention. "Your father was an amazing social studies teacher and before the war began he was my teacher. And I truly was in love with his teaching your father truly was a genius. And on the last day of school before the next day when those soldiers came into our house taking away our parents to become soldiers and nurses and for us to go live in the shelters. After class when all the others where gone he told me that he saw something in me and also the way um..." He pauses "I looked at you..." Which makes us both blush. Then I told him I would take care of you and your sisters and he told me that I could do more than that. Then he walked over to me and put both hands on my shoulders and looked at me more seriously than i,d ever see him look and he said always remember this _All it takes is for one person to do bad but to make good it must take two_. Ever since he told me that I thought he meant me and you could come together and do something good and now I realize it's true." Logan he says

"There are other people like us." Other people?" I ask confused "There's other people that are sick and tired of worrying every second if there still gonna be alive. Logan they need people like us to speak and end this war." At this moment I've never been more in love or agreeing than with this boy. In middle school we simply had crushes on each other but now by the way we're both looking at each other I want to grab his face and kiss him and hold him till we both can't breathe. Quickly my smile and the urge to kiss him goes away and so does his smile. "I can't." I say trying to not to cry as hard a possibly can. "I can't risk losing you our my sisters." After that he looks away with a sad face that quickly turns into a look of hate. Still not looking at him he shoves me off his lap. "I thought you were different Logan he says after shaking his head. I really did. I choke out of sob while asking "What?" He turns around at stairs at me looking angrily "So that's how it's gonna happen. Your gonna die a worthless death as as a nurse?! " he pauses and see if I'm looking which I can't because of what happened. "Well I know one thing I'm not gonna die a solider I'm gonna die." This time he pauses and sees that all the children are looking and calms down and walks toward me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna die for a cause." After that he starts walking towards the other side of the truck but before he can get two steps away he starts talking "I will do what your father told me do. Actually do something and watch your sisters for once." If it wasn't for my sister and the children in this truck by now I would be on top of him punching biting screaming and scratching his face out. So before he turns his head I glare him done and whisper go to hell. Looking hurt he walks to the other side of the truck sits himself and stairs at the wall with a look of sadness and frustration . At a moment like this I know I would start crying and sobbing but I can't. I walk over to Dylan and can tell that she's been watching me the whole time the way her breathing Is. I start rubbing my hand on her back and slowly start drifting into sleep.

I wake up to the same sounds I woke up to when I first woke up here. I stand up stretch out my sore body and peck through the small window above me and see the full moon. I think of how everything and everyone has changed but there's still the moon the only thing still normal that hasn't changed in my life. I look down and right there in front me making my heart feel like each memory that was in it disappear like it was nothing. _You are now leaving Arkansa_. Once we pass it something inside me snaps a deep flame filled with anger sparks inside me making me fell fierce like a bear who's just woken from a longer winters nap ready to catch his pray. When I go back down and sit myself next to now sleeping Dylan. I think about when my father said when's enough gonna be enough. Now I see everything the war, all the deaths, children soldiers and nurses, people being afraid weather they're gonna be alive the next day. I know Lincoln wasn't right about me but he was right about one thing my father was a genius and he may have said many things that were inspiring or life changing but now I know one answer for his question. I know now enough is enough.


End file.
